


From the Desk of Bubbles: Things I Will Keep Doing as a Boy [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles is a boy now, but he's still going to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Desk of Bubbles: Things I Will Keep Doing as a Boy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Desk of Bubbles: Things I Will Keep Doing as a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87808) by [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa). 



> **Guest Podficcer: WarkV2**
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Powerpuff%20Girls/From%20the%20Desk%20of%20Bubbles%20Things%20I%20Will%20Keep%20Doing%20as%20a%20Boy.mp3) | 4:58 | 4.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/from-desk-of-bubbles-things-i-will-keep-doing-as-boy) |  |   
  
### Music

_Powerpuff Girls Theme Song_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
